


Blooming Days (Podfic)

by cheshiretears



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Audio Format: MP3, Crying, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunken (Consensual) Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Musicals, Past Heartbreak, Personal Growth, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Polyamory, Texting, Unreliable Narrator, so much frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Baekhyun is in love with his best friend and writes a musical about it. When rehearsals hit, he doesn't expect to fall for someone else along the way.(Podfic of Blooming Days by yibaek)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	1. Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blooming Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890296) by [yibaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek). 



> I am so so grateful to yibaek for granting me permission to record their beautiful fic. I am a total musical theatre nerd and I might have the slightest obsession with EXO that was 100% kickstarted by CBX so when I read this fic for the first time (and the second... and the third...) I was sold. It's my number one fic rec when anyone asks.
> 
> I absolutely adore yibaek's writing, so I really hope I've done it justice and that you all enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed working on it. The other chapters are in the works, so until then... enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Jongdae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so grateful to yibaek for granting me permission to record their beautiful fic. I am a total musical theatre nerd and I might have the slightest obsession with EXO that was 100% kickstarted by CBX so when I read this fic for the first time (and the second... and the third...) I was sold. It's my number one fic rec when anyone asks.
> 
> I absolutely adore yibaek's writing, so I really hope I've done it justice and that you all enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed working on it. The other chapters are in the works, so until then... enjoy!
> 
> Update 5/1/20: Added an additional link to my own website for downloading and streaming.

  


**Download/Stream All Chapters** : [Archive](https://archive.org/details/blooming-days-ch-2-by-yibaek)

**Download/Stream Chapter 1** : [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z1kmb3oq0ds3ahn/Watch%20Out?dl=0) | [My Podfic Page](https://grlygrl712.wixsite.com/cheshirepods/copy-of-podfics) (2:07:19 hr | 116.56 MBs)

 **Text:** [Blooming Days (ch 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890296/chapters/44838952) by [yibaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)

 **Music** : [Blooming Day by EXO-CBX ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib674A1yMtg)


	2. Off The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Jongdae grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we sure live in... interesting times. As a side note, I recorded this chapter in chunks as I have done for... almost all of them, actually. But this one suffered through the most audio changes as I was rearranging my setup periodically to try to optimize the quality, and one chunk had to be re-recorded at my boyfriend's house where I am currently hunkered down for the foreseeable future.
> 
> On a lighter note, I officially have all of the audio recorded and lots of time to edit, so I'm hoping to have the last half done... maybe in a week? I have no work and way too much time alone so it should be pretty quick!
> 
> Thank you for listening and I hope you enjoy part two of Baekhyun's journey~ Stay healthy and stay home!
> 
> Updated 3/29/2020 (8:49pm EST): Fixed an issue with the audio in a couple spots and updated the link. Let me know if you have any issues downloading/listening, Dropbox was being weird the first time I uploaded... I think it's fixed now though!  
> Updated 5/1/2020 (10:40am EST): Added a second link to my personal website for downloading and streaming.

  


**Download/Stream All Chapters** : [Archive](https://archive.org/details/blooming-days-ch-2-by-yibaek)

**Download/Stream Chapter 2** : [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r9e3ud3xzjs4r5s/Blooming%20Days%20ch%202%20by%20Yibaek.mp3?dl=0) | [My Podfic Page](https://grlygrl712.wixsite.com/cheshirepods/copy-of-podfics) (2:33:20 hr | 140.58 MBs)

**Text:** [Blooming Days (ch 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890296/chapters/44840260#workskin) by [yibaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek)

**Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)

**Music** : [Blooming Day by EXO-CBX ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib674A1yMtg)


	3. Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is more confused than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said it would only be about a week? Okay, I lied. But! I have good news! Part of what sidetracked me (for a month) was Voiceteam 2020! It's the final week and we made a LOT of podfic this month! I now have a lot more for you to listen to, and this work is now included in the collection, so take a look! 
> 
> The reason why this work is being added to the collection is that our final bonus challenge was "Go for it"-- finish a project or start a big new project. And so I was determined to finally finish this guy once and for all!
> 
> Keep an eye out because chapter 4 will also be coming early tomorrow!

  


**Download/Stream All Chapters** : [Archive](https://archive.org/details/blooming-days-ch-2-by-yibaek)

 **Download/Stream Chapter 3** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VQdyRtFuwFeB4QlqGUdu1oNw4gxROyRc/view?usp=sharing) (2:33:20 hr | 140.58 MBs)

 **Text:** [Blooming Days (ch 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890296/chapters/44840632) by [yibaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)

 **Music** : [Blooming Day by EXO-CBX ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib674A1yMtg)


	4. Tornado Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes walls have to come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Finally, the last chapter.
> 
> Almost a year ago, I started planning this out and contacted the lovely yibaek for permission. I was so unbelievably excited when it was granted. Even though I've reread certain words, certain lines enough for them to no longer have much meaning to me, I still absolutely love and recommend this fic. 
> 
> I've learned so much over the course of creating this podfic, and I may revisit the first half one day. I also had an absolute blast with my first long pod. (70k words is a feat, y'all! I have mad respect to yibaek for writing it, because that is by far the harder part.)
> 
> I am so eternally grateful to yibaek for allowing me to transform their beautiful work. Please, go read their other stuff and give them all the love!

  


**Download/Stream All Chapters** : [Archive](https://archive.org/details/blooming-days-ch-2-by-yibaek)

 **Download/Stream Chapter 4** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/165Rq5EhmtpNqlgDD6N6JXV6mcWCGC-R3/view?usp=sharing) (2:22:54 hr | 135.2 MBs)

 **Text:** [Blooming Days (ch 4)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890296/chapters/44841139#workskin) by [yibaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)

 **Music** : [Blooming Day by EXO-CBX ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib674A1yMtg)


End file.
